


Riverdale x Hogwarts AU

by cophinelives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinelives/pseuds/cophinelives
Summary: The gang explores the world of magic, relationships, teen angst, and just trying to be normal in the most opposite of circumstances.idk really im working on it this will be a slow-burning exploration through my own writing skills and imagination and love for a healthy balance of romance and angst.





	1. RXH background

RXH set up and background info on characters:  

DISCLAIMER: I this is just the first few ideas and stuff to get the story going in my head. I'll change things and go into more detail later but I've been staring at my computer for six hours frantically typing all this out, so if you notice any mistakes or details I have wrong on the HP side (I took some liberties) pls lmk!! I'm not an expert in that universe but, oh I love it so much. 

 

_Some of the characters were students at Ilvermorney in the United States and were offered to be part of an exchange program where they can study at Hogwarts during years 5-7. The students can apply to be a part of the program as fourth years or can be recommended by teachers. Other students like Betty and Cheryl are legacies and accepted to Hogwarts as 1st years due to their prestigious family's reputations. Assume anyone who it is not explicitly mentioned in their bios that they transferred, got into the exchange program, or asked to attend, is from the UK and got in because of proximity to the school._

_Archie_ : A muggle-born, his dad still lives in Riverdale and runs their construction company. It came as a big surprise to the Andrews family when Archie was able to talk to their dog Vegas as though he were talking to another young kid. Part of the reason why his mom moved to Chicago was that she couldn't deal with having a magically gifted child and it scared her, so she moved without them. Fred works very hard so that Archie can have a good life when he comes back from Hogwarts to work for the family business. Although Archie isn't so sure that's the direction, he wants his life to go. After discovering the school's quidditch team and his seemingly natural talent for broom handling, Archie had a new dream career. He is the current seeker. He was chosen for Hogwarts because of his remarkable abilities in athletics and all-around bravery. The Sorting Hat chose: Gryffindor.

 _Jughead_ : The Jones family moved around a lot due to FP and Gladys causing trouble in their North-Eastern magic community in the U.S. This 'living his life in constant motion' caused Jug to become hyper-observant. Every time they would move and settle in a new place, he would spend hours each day exploring abandoned houses, buildings, and parks. Using their likeness as the backdrop for his stories. He and jellybean would play for hours making up characters with whole lives and act them out together. Jughead applied for Hogwarts when he was ten by sending a handwritten letter directly to the headmaster herself. In the letter, he included: a resume and application (which he drew-up himself), samplings of his writings, and the actual letter wherein he detailed his strengths both magical and mundane. McGonagall was so impressed with his boldness and courage, she included a personally penned response to him. However, being on the Headmaster's favorites list can only get him so far when he's constantly in violation of dress code for wearing his signature crown hat during school hours and class time. Jug can often can be found under the tree trying to talk to the lake monster and ask him for story ideas and help when writing. Jones family were typically considered dark magic people and feared Gladys and her company in the states, so being able to get away from it at school is something jug really enjoys. Started "the Serifs" a group of students dedicated to discovering and exposing mysteries and extreme crimes in the magical world. The Sorting Hat chose: Ravenclaw

 _Betty_ : Betty's family is half muggle making her the occasional target for bullying and name calling at school. She is vice president of the Hogwarts school newspaper, and the youngest to achieve the title. Alice also ran the newspaper during her days in the castle. Betty's passions include activism, investigation of missing students and overall mysterious happenings around and within the castle walls. Betty and Archie still grew up together and knew they were both going to end up at Hogwarts together just like their parents did and planned for them. Archie and Betty became friends with Jughead during the first year of schooling, the boys grew to be like brothers and the trio slowly grew apart. She then went on to become close with a transfer student (Veronica) during their fourth year, the two have been inseparable since. Betty was a legacy acceptance to Hogwarts. The Coopers were all placed in Gryffindor so when the Sorting Hat chose: Slytherin, it was a shock to the family.

Veronica: She attended a training school that the long line of affluent lodges also did to prepare her for Ilvemorny. Her parents prepared her with private tutors and early magic training since she was old enough to walk. hiram is as scary and involved with a joint dark-magic crime circuit within the muggle and magic communities. Hermione lodge was a Gryffindor when she attended Hogwarts on an academic scholarship, and Hiram and generations of dark magic lodges all attended Ilvermorney school. After starting a life involved in a well know muggle/magic crime family (like the Italian mob) in New York City, her parents devoted their lives to pull off elaborate money heists and pyramid schemes in the muggle world. Protected by magic they would never be caught. Veronica secretly applied for the Hogwarts exchange program during her third year so she could leave a year early and make a name for herself separate from her family. Hermoine was thrilled and convinced Hiram to allow Veronica to transfer so she could get "The best magical education possible." When she transferred in her and Betty became quickly inseparable after meeting in a potions class. B&V as they were soon known around the castle, both came from homes where they felt like strangers to their family; thereby uniting the two with a seemingly unbreakable bond. Veronica has dreams of living a normal life in New York city as the CEO of a fashion company. A magic free muggle life. But Hiram has other plans and wants her to take over his seat on the underground dark-ministry of magic in the U.S. The family was beyond surprised and Hiram was furious to learn the Sorting Hat chose: Gryffindor for Veronica just like her mother.

B&V's hobbies include going to Hogsmeade to flirt with older boys, making up stories and putting on little shows with their other girlfriends in the common room, and sneaking out at night to roam the castle grounds and explore.

 _Cheryl_ : Cheryl bombshell, is still the same fiery ice queen she always has been. The Blossom's are a long line of Irish legacies at Hogwarts. Dating all the way back to the original graduating class when her ancestors' attended the school. Her great-great-great-great---grandfather was Cardwell O'Brolaigh ("oh-brolly), a famous early inventor in the magical world. However, the pressure of creating new things broke him and when he ran out of ideas, he turned to dark forces to ensure his wealth and fame. It is said that he was the reason his future descendants, the Blossoms were cursed to a life of social deviancy and crime. They tell a different story of triumph over writer's block and doing what it takes to maintain a lifestyle. Anyway, Cheryl loves having the newest broom model, the silkiest robes and most expensive "allowed Items" from the muggle world. (like Louboutins she wears to Hogsmeade even though its nearly impossible to walk on cobblestone streets in stilettos). Kevin started a rumor during fourth year that she enchanted all of her high heels; so that no matter what type of ground she stands on she can never stumble, sink, or fall. Students of Hogwarts fear her wrath and stay out of her way in the halls and around the castle grounds. She is equally respected and hated, but no one would ever question her. Especially since she became the Slytherin Head Girl. She keeps few in her circle but has grown closer in the last year with her newly discovered cousin Betty Cooper. Because, after her brother Jason was killed by their father, when he and his girlfriend/cousin Polly tried to run away together, she was alone (due to the obvious complicated history of the blossom family). Since the events of last year, Cheryl has transformed her outlook and attitude a lot, especially when interacting with her peers. However, she will totally still cast the tongue-tying spell under her breath if she doesn't like what you have to say. She is H.B.I.C. on all accounts until a pink-haired transfer student from Beauxbatons comes and shatters the illusion of Cheryl Bombshell, and discovers a whole new side to her. . The Sorting Hat chose: Slytherin

 _JJ/Polly:_  nearly the same storyline. All in school together and she gets knocked up and they planned to run away then everything that happened in the show is similar just more magical. I'll go more into it in reference and maybe a short chapter describing the events before the timeline where this story picks up. Jason is still dead in this story and Polly leaves to join Anti-Magic cult that the ministry of magic has only been aware of for the last few years. A teacher who used to work at the school was recruited and joined them and now works with the cult to recruit more students, parents etc.

 _Josie_ : Few things compare to Josie's love of performing. Her mother who has a chair in the governing/law section of the ministry of magic, wants Josie to follow her dreams of becoming a singer and actress. But she is also scared of how unsafe it is to be a celebrity in the muggle world. Josie has no time for dating or Sweet Pea and his "constant yearning for her" as he so described himself in a letter over this past summer vacation. She is also the head girl in Gryffindor and loves every minute of the responsibility and recognition. Often holding private concerts for her housemates and some teachers in the great hall. She has sung the school song at all the quidditch matches since third year. Her favorite perk has to be singing Christmas songs during the holidays in the castle. Friends with Betty and Veronica but doesn't really like hanging with Cheryl since they almost had a fling last year. Neither has hard feelings about it, just both girls feel a little awkward towards each other. The Sorting Hat chose: Gryffindor

 _Toni_ : Antoinette Topaz is a 5th-year transfer student from Beauxbatons in France. She spent the first ten years of her life living in a small magical community in Canada. She and her parents then moved to France so she could study magic at the famous all-girls school, as her mother and grandmother did before her. In her first few weeks, she is assigned to her new house, and given to the head girl to be mentored and introduced to life inside the Hogwarts castle walls. And it just so happens that the head girl is none other than Cheryl Blossom. Toni very quickly realizes there's more than meets the eye with the red-headed legacy. She is not the cold-hearted monster everyone makes her out to be, and secretly is one of the most loving and emotional people Toni has ever met. She decides that cracking Cheryl is her new passion project. However, they just might fall for each other in the process and Cheryl will realize she has met her match. Toni is no doubt the kryptonite to Cheryl's Superman. Toni wants to be a French/English journalist for the "Le Cri de la Gargouille" newspaper once she graduates. She too is a member of the Serifs and writes for the school paper with Betty. Usually, though she can be found wandering around campus with a school-sanctioned and properly enchanted camera. With which she takes pictures for her stories, the landscape of her new home, and of her friends pranking the other students. The Sorting Hat chose: Slytherin. Sweet Pea: Part of the Serifs, still secretly loves Josie and classical music. One of Toni's best friends and they grew up together. Loves to cause mild misfortune to his fellow classmates. And is known along with fangs as the class clown. Especially after jughead cast a spell that literally turned him into a clown one day during a second-year transfiguration class. Loves mince pies. The Sorting Hat chose: Slytherin.

 _Fangs_ : Is also part of the Serifs, loves walking around for hours talking to the paintings and ghosts. Perhaps he prefers the company of the not so lively residents of the castle to his peers. Loves food more than most of his friends as well. Also grew up with Sweet Pea and Toni. Is a beater on the quidditch team. The Sorting Hat chose: Hufflepuff

 _Reggie_ : Still has problems with his dad. Dedicates his life to athletics especially the quidditch team. It is basically him and Archie who the school regard as the two most talented and loved on the team. He is a chaser. Has a secret love for classical French film, and snuck in an iPod filled with old movies and hides it in a special box in the woods. The Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor

 _Kevin_ : Muggle-born, still gay, very involved in the newly introduced arts and theatre department at Hogwarts. Has directed two musicals so far and plans on coming back to be the first official magical arts and theatre professor after pursuing his dreams of being on stage in London's west-end post-graduation. The Sorting Hat chose: Hufflepuff

 _Moose_ \- Loves Quidditch and Kevin. Along with Reggie is a chaser. The Sorting Hat Chose: Hufflepuff

 


	2. The Last Saturday in August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one, but I really like this as the beginning. You get a little taste of who Archie is and his personality, as well as a foreshadowing into a possible storyline about anxiety later on?! maybe we'll see ;) 
> 
> Focuses mainly on Archie as he and Jughead spend their last day of summer before going back to school the following day.

The taxi ride to King’s Cross felt longer than it ever had before for Archie. His head was propped against the cold glass window as raindrops fell down the outside of the car. He was anxious to arrive at school so he could ignore the inevitable decisions he would have to make about his future.

FP allowed Jughead to go into the city early so he and Archie could catch up and spend a few days together before the start of term. The boys were finally old enough to be responsible on their own. Since they rarely went out looking for trouble anymore the two kept it fairly lowkey for their last weekend of freedom.

Friday was spent sightseeing for Archie, therefore he agreed to a walking tour of Jug’s favorite parks the following day. An agreement the taller boy soon regretted considering after skipping breakfast to watch the sunrise, and getting lost in the ZSL Zoo, Jughead spent nearly four hours of the last Saturday in August, lying on the ground in Holland Park at “Kyoto Garden”. All because he needed to get the “perfect shot” of a waterfall located in the park.

Archie humored Jug and his obsession with “The way it just, falls so beautifully…” but after an hour of watching the clouds roll past in the sky above him, he had had enough. Archie then left Jug to go and explore on his own.

...

Almost 2 hours later, Archie comes back to find the dark-haired boy in the same spot on the ground but slightly more twisted in position. During his solo-adventure, Archie acquired three things.

 The redhead had worked up such an appetite sitting on the grass waiting for his friend, that he decided to follow his nose and growling stomach. They led him nearly four blocks to a Korean sausage cart. The woman working the small stand wore a magenta colored visor and pale-yellow button down. She stood over a small grill turning over a row of, particularly pale looking links. Archie had tried living the past summer in a “try new things!” approach. This whole thing started because Fred had poked fun at him for being scared to try a piece of roast duck one night during a dinner out in town.

The memory of his dad’s voice flashed through his head again. “I’ll take this one please,” he said pointing the third one down from the top row. The woman nodded and without looking up responded, “Two pounds.” Archie retrieved the small collection of coins from his pocket taking two pound-coins in his left hand and placing the rest back where they had been. The woman’s small hand was already stretched out waiting to receive the money. He dumped the coins in her palm, and she turned to face the adjacent table and placed the money in a small drawer. She then retrieved a small wooden skewer and a red-checkered paper bowl from a bag underneath the table.

 The woman picked up the sausage with a pair of tongs in one hand and stabbed it through the bottom with the other. The imagery was enough to make the red-haired boy quiver slightly. Archie thanked the woman and made his way down the rest of the block.

Taking in all the sights of the street before him. It felt like the end of summer, the end of another refreshing three months away from the usually stuffy castle halls. Archie loved his school, and the way the landscape that surrounded the grounds reflected the change in season. The way the mountains and rolling hills slowly shed their verdant hue for a shade of apricot. The way the leaves fell from their branches and gathered on the ground below. The crunch under his feet as he went for his daily morning jogs, was one of his favorite sounds. The way the mid-autumn air was crisp and wet on his skin.

 But he really loved summer. It was a chance for him to take Vegas for walks through Fox Forrest, work on rebuilding the old junk car with his dad and pretend he doesn’t have magical abilities and secretly attends a super prestigious invisible boarding school with other magical kids to hone their magical skills for possible careers and lives in the magic world.

Archie stopped at the thought racing through his mind. Sometimes it all swirled around in his head a little too fast and it scared him. Having to live a double life didn’t use to bother him so much. But the fewer and fewer years he had left at Hogwarts meant he had to face reality sooner than he would like.

He had already been approached by scouts for professional quidditch teams, and nothing would make Archie happier than getting to go pro in the sport he so dearly loves. But his dad is counting on him coming home to the states for college and ending up back in Riverdale after that. Archie was truly split. Fred has given up so much and gotten used to so much for Archie to attend Hogwarts, mainly his marriage.

 Fred has to deal with the divorce all in his own because just before Archie was to begin his first year of school abroad, his mom left for Chicago. Leaving only a note behind to say goodbye and that “It will be easier this way, for all of us.”

 Mary Andrews could never come to terms with the fact that her son was not your average young American boy. He had very prominent abilities from a young age and she just could never wrap her head around it all. Well in Archie’s opinion she never even tried to accept it. There were sometimes when Archie was really young, he felt like his mom was scared of him, which made him scared of himself.

“Geez,” Archie thought. “How long have I been standing here?” His mind had started to race after stopping staring into a shop window wherein he saw London themed knick-knacks and souvenirs. He also realized he had yet to bite into what could truly only be described as a white colored sausage.

Archie made eye contact with one end of the link and repeated his father's words to himself, in an attempt to psych himself up. “C'mon son, just try it!” Archie exhaled and bit down. Instant regret took over as the red-haired boy darted to the nearest trash can at the end of the street.

Having to stop himself from fully heaving into the bin he spit out what was in his mouth and threw the rest away. “What the fuck.” He said and he stood up straight and spit once more into the garbage. Wiping his mouth, he started back towards shop doors and entered.

Inside the small souvenir store, the walls were lined with shelves and shelves full of novelty glasses, t-shirts, and trinkets. The particular section that caught Archie’s eye was the Big-Ben figurines. Fred still had never been out to London to send Archie off but promised to make the trip before he graduates. He and Archie have a running shared note on their phones where they add activities to do together when he makes his eventual visit. At the very top of the list sits “BIG BEN! :D”.

Archie searched through the whole three-foot-long shelf until he found one he deemed the most realistic looking. He spun himself on a dime and made his way to the counter in the back of the store. Only a few feet from his destination did something so bright and absurd catch his eye. A bright yellow, nearly highlighter shade t-shirt that said: “God Save OUR Queen” with a picture of Elton John’s head surrounded by a red glitter sun. “Oh absolutely,” he thought to himself. “The perfect back-to-school present for Jug.” The boys had a running joke about gag-gifts and finding the most absurd things to gift to each other. Archie finally left the store plastic bag in hand, and new Union Jack sunglasses to cover his eyes.

…

Archie stood behind Jughead as he clicked the shutter on his camera for the last time. “Jug it’s getting late; did you get the shot yet?” Archie asked impatiently. “Well if you must know,” Jug began. “In fact, I did, just as you came back too.” He pressed the scroll buttons on his camera and turned the screen around to show his friend what he had captured.

“Oh…Wow.” Archie replied. Jug’s smile grew, “I know right!” He said. The boys left the park as Jughead began filling his best friend in on all the things he missed while wandering the city. Including the couple that passed by and almost got engaged in front of the fountain. “Dude, he got down on one knee, pulled the box out and everything!” Jug said excitedly. “And she completely flipped out and ran off!” He said. Archie’s eyes were wide, “Poor guy, that had to fucking hurt.” He replied.

Jughead continued, “AND I got a photo right as her face dropped and a bunch as she was running away!” He handed the camera to Archie to let him see for himself. The boys laughed and traded a few more stories and comments from their few hours apart. Finally arriving back at their hotel, the boys ascended to their fifth-floor double room. They decided to relax after their long day of seeing what London had to offer, opting to take naps and then find somewhere for late dinner.

For tomorrow morning, they would pack their things and make the journey to King’s Cross Station ending the day back in their dorms at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't decided if I'm gonna write all the chapter's like this, but I definitely plan on doing like "hand-off's" like chapter could be about Veronica and then she has a scene with Betty and then the chapter switches to follow betty around and so on. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! and Thank You for reading :) 
> 
> \- CL


	3. Windows and a Captivating New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl’s intro and arrival at school. She meets a new girl who sparks something in her she didn’t know was there.

Chapter 2

Baroque, the only word that truly encapsulates the style of the centuries-old mansion. It sits hidden away from prying muggle eyes. The old house, which is likened to a small castle, was built on a small peninsula that stretches to the middle of a great loch. It can only be seen by magical persons and creatures. One must walk along a long white stone path, covered by tall evergreens from the mainland to reach the front door.   
The outside of the house is a bright white marble, with intricate swirls and designs carved and sculpted in the walls from the ground up to the roof. Surely, seeming out of place for such a marvelously constructed building to be located in the middle of the woods.   
The main colors throughout the inside of the house are green, gold, and a deep cherry-brown. Each room containing different shades of forest greens and shimmering gold accents in one way or another.   
The children that have grown up in this house are generally separated from the outside world, for tradition and safety. Often they found amusement in their isolation by staring into the twisting patterns of the Persian rugs adorning the cherry wood floors. Or the emerald colored damask wallpaper in nearly every room of the home.  
This is not a warm and welcoming house. The light barely penetrates through the windows, causing darkness that spreads deeper through the long halls the farther down one walks through them. She often refers to her home as the lake house of horrors. When so many have lived and died within the mansion's halls, there's no escaping those who do not wish to leave thereafter. Walking through the darkened rooms of the mansion feels heavy. As though every emotion anyone had ever felt in a particular spot in the house had stayed there to collect dust. Sometimes the heaviness in the house’s atmosphere is too much to bare.  
But in her room she is safe. The light shines through her long rectangular windows on the third floor. The green wallpaper is uniform throughout the rooms of the house, and hers is no exception. However, because the window shades are almost never drawn, light pours through and makes her walls almost shimmer. All the furniture is the same dark-cherry wood as in the rest of the house. Her mother, known for being extremely meticulous in every way, places severe punishments for any non-uniformity throughout the home. However, Cheryl has always been a trouble maker. Sneakily defying her mother in any way she can, especially and much more often since Jason’s death.   
She would always move her furniture to different position around the room and when she would go to sleep against the right wall, she would wake up back on the left with her mother’s line covered scowl glaring down at her, wand in hand as always.  
But this never deterred her, always putting everything back the way she liked it. Eventually Penelope got tired of having to correct her and decided to just not step foot into Cheryl’s room again. Which she was behind grateful to the gods for, finally a new sense of privacy she had always longed to have.   
The bay window on the wall opposite her door faces the shore to the right of the home. The little nook has a seat overlooking the water below, making it the coziest place to read and watch the clouds roll by. When stressed at school she “goes to her happy place”; she imagines herself sitting on the circular seat, wrapped in her fuzzy black robe leaning against the little alcove while listening to the birds outside. Occasionally apperating there in the middle of the night, just to get away from the castle for a bit. Often at night, Cheryl leaves the window open to let in the sounds of the water gently crashing on the shore of her backyard sing her to sleep.   
Cheryl often dreams of one day bringing “a special someone” to her little piece of happiness and share with them the beauty of her corner.   
Her second favorite place on their peninsula is the conservatory. Located off the den connecting to the back yard. From Cheryl's bedroom window, she can see the peak of the glass ceiling below her. She prefers to practice nature-related-magic,so having her own greenhouse is something she never took for granted. As a young girl, she and Jason often spent hours out in the conservatory, no matter the season. The two red-heads would laugh and talk for hours. Casting spells on small piles of dead leaves to make them dance and spiral above their small heads. The children were homeschooled in the ways of their family tradition until they were old enough to attend Hogwarts.   
But everything is different now; ever since their father found out about Jason and their cousin Polly’s plans to run away together. At the time, the Blossom and Cooper children didn’t know they were related. The news was too much of a shock to handle for their father. He killed Jason in a fit of rage and disgust. And shortly thereafter, his wife killed him. Cheryl was then left traumatized, afraid and feeling more alone in that big old house than she had ever felt before.   
She sits perched on the red cushion of her wooden stool. Facing the mirror that sits atop a dark-cherry Victorian-era vanity. The mirror reflects back the image of the beautiful young girl. The velvety striped forest green wallpaper that covers floor to ceiling the space around her; perfectly contrasting her bright ginger hair. Gilded crown molding wraps around the edges of the green walls, Like a strip of ribbon wrapped around a gift.   
Her right hand white knuckle grips the handle of an antique sterling silver hairbrush. The back and stem, embellished with a section from “The Birth of Venus” where the goddess emerges from a scallop shell. It runs through her hair once, twice, so many times she lost track. In fact, the act has become so unconscious she isn't even aware of it anymore.   
The faint sounds of her mother in yet another one of her fits of rage could be heard through the floor. She was screaming at their house elf Beesy, most likely for something that wasn’t the elf’s fault. Soon followed by the sound of what she assumed was an antique vase shattering against the floor.   
Cheryl’s routine every time her mother is at her worst has been the same for years. She sits in front of her vanity prettying herself in various ways in order to distract herself and ignore Penelope. After Jason’s death, however, Cheryl started to disassociate during her routine. The emotional and mental wherewithal of a teenage girl can only be stretched so thin.  
Her vacant brown eyes making contact with their reflection. Her mind is too preoccupied with all her fast-paced thoughts and painful memories for her to see what's in front of her. Cheryl at that moment put her body on autopilot so her mind could attempt to compartmentalize everything she was experiencing internally and externally. A single tear escaped from her left eye but she doesn't notice and doesn't react.   
She has a countdown written on a piece of paper hidden in her desk. Whenever she is so ill-fated to be stuck in her “house of horrors” as she so calls it, she marks the days until she can return to the Slytherin dungeons. Many students regard Slytherin living arrangements as less than luxury, but Cheryl sees anywhere other than “Thornhill” as a luxury in itself.   
Cheryl is snapped from her repetitive motions of the silver brush through her long red hair, when the faint sound of Beesy’s high-pitched squeak called to her through the heavy wooden door. The elf’s voice was something her mother always complained about. “Oh for the love of the Dark Lord, shut your miserable little mouth or I’ll sew it closed.” Penelope would say when Beesy and young Cheryl ran in circles around the first floor’s parlor room. The elf always would then take the children out to the conservatory and tell them stories.   
“Miss Cheryl, you should leave for Hogwarts now you won’t want to be late.” She said. Cheryl’s shoulders untensed, her head drifted to the side as she let out a long breath she hadn't realized she was holding. . She pulled the countdown scrap from under the lamp’s foot and scratched out the last notch. She then ripped the paper into a hundred little pieces and discarded them in the bin by her feet.  
She slid off the chair and walked on her knees the door and called after the house elf. Beesy turned on a dime and quickly padded back over to her. “Thank you Beesy,” Cheryl says. She sat back on her feet and stretched out her arms to welcome a hug. Beesy reciprocated and placed her small arms around Cheryl's neck. When they pulled away, the elf placed her left hand on Cheryl's chin and used her other to wipe away the tear from before. “You could sneak away with me you know,” Cheryl says. Beesy replies, “Miss Penelope would not like that very much.” replies the elf. Cheryl knowingly nodded and sent Beesy on her way.   
After she placed the last few items into one of her trunks, she dressed in her Slytherin robes. Cheryl stood in front of the body length mirror across from her as she dressed in the heavy garments. Cheryl felt herself slowly coming back into her body. Autopilot shutting down completely just as she put up the hood on her robe. At the end of each summer when she put her Slytherin robe back on for the first time, she knew she was going home. Her chosen home.   
She double and triple checked her lists, and luggage and locked them all up. She called over her familiar, who presents as a tri-color Maincoon. He had been resting in his small tufted suede bed against the far back wall, opposite to the large windows. Basil has been with Cheryl since she began at Hogwarts. He is the closest thing to a best friend she ever had, other than Jason. Even after she and Betty had finally formed a relationship, still she remained closest to no one like she was with Basil.   
He was a larger cat, with a body almost as wide as it is long. His fur is black and orange patchwork up his spine, with a white underbelly reaching all the way to his chin. The fur on his head is split straight between his eyes, the left side is orange and the right black. Both eyes are a piercing green.   
She bends and gathers him in her arms from the floor and gives him a kiss on the head. “Meet me there in 10 okay?” she says to her companion. He leaps from her arms to the floor and trots out her door.   
Since Basil is a familiar and not a regular pet he has abilities of his own, like being able to perfectly understand Cheryl’s thoughts and words, as well as getting to Hogsmeade on his own. They walk side by side through Hogsmeade before returning to the dungeons at the beginning of each year. Making sure to stop at Honeydukes for some sweet treats to share.   
…

When the two meet up in Hogsmeade, the multicolored cat was already waiting for Cheryl just down the street from Honeydukes, waving his tail in anticipation.  
Cheryl wanders the aisles of the small and brightly colored acquiring a small collection of sweets in her arms.   
Basil excitedly Cheryl enjoyed her red jelly-slug as she watched Basil chase a chocolate frog down the path in front of them.   
…  
When she finally arrives back to the Slytherin dorm she takes in the sight of the dark stone walls. Cold water drips down through the lines of grout following along the line that connect each large stone. Cheryl takes her time as she makes her way down the hall. Dragging her hand along the damp wall, it’s quieter than she expected, even though she always arrives earlier than most of the other students, which causes Cheryl to furrow her brows in confusion. She decides to check the common room for signs of her fellow Slytherins. Turning on her heels she heads down the hallways to her right. The light from the sconces mounting the walls illuminating her way. The glow of deep yellow light pouring out from the candles making large circles of light on the low ceilings. As she closed in on the main entrance of the common-room she heard the sounds of a few voices. Only one was familiar to her ears. The rest were foreign and at least one boy in the group was heavily accented. The voices were exchanging pleasantries. As she reached the the large door frame, she placed her hand on the side and used it as leverage to peer her head around the corner to scan the room in an attempt not to be noticed.   
The head girl, a 7th year named Molly was giving a tour, to who Cheryl assumed were some transfer students, of their new home. The bright fire roared behind them and green light poured in through the small windows high on the walls around the edges of the room. The abundant mix of green and yellow light was one of Cheryl's favorite things about the dungeons.  
The group of five students included two boys, one blonde and one brunette who stood next to one another, while the three girls in the group stood two together and one on her own. The two girls together both had nearly white blonde hair. While the third girl standing off to the side had… “Are those pink streaks? Did this bitch really come here with pink streaks in her hair? Oh my god.” Cheryl thought to herself.   
Cheryl was intrigued by whoever she was because whoever had the audacity to have pink hair despite such strict uniform regulations, must be bold in personality as well. She decided to make her presence known and crossed the space to meet the group in the center of the room.   
“Well, who do we have here?” Cheryl said walking up behind the girl with pink streaks. The group all turned to face Cheryl. “Oh hi Cheryl!” said Molly, giving her a small wave of the hand. “These are transfers from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny, and they were sorted into our very own Slytherin!” Molly said overly cheery for Cheryl's liking. She was nice enough but Cheryl seriously didn't understand how someone could be so happy all of the time. She made eye contact with the shorter pink haired girl. Cheryl studied her face taking in her big brown eyes and full pink lips, and “..damn she has great eyebrows” Cheryl continued in thought.   
She was captivated by her beauty but kept her face stoic and observant as she scanned the shorter girl in front of her. The girl took a confident step closer to Cheryl, head held high. “Antoinette Topaz, but you,” she said with a smirk. “Can call me Toni.” Toni held out her hand and Cheryl gripped it with hers, “Cheryl Blossom, legacy and bombshell if you couldn't already tell.” Both girls raised their eyebrows with intrigue towards each other.   
The golden light from the fire glows against the taller girl’s face. Toni releases her grip on Cheryl's hand and tucks the stray section of hair that was blocking her full view of the redhead behind her ear. “So what’s your deal, how did someone as radiant as you get thrown in this dark depressing dungeon?” she said lifting her hands and gesturing to the space around her. Toni gives her a flirtatious smile as her soft gaze awaits cheryl’s answer. The rest of the group continues to follow Molly as they leave the common room and head down the opposite hall from where Cheryl entered.   
Cheryl laughed and crossed her arms in front of her. “It really isn’t that bad once you get used to it.” Her eyes glancing towards the warm fire and then back to the girl. Toni definitely surprised Cheryl by matching the boldness of her hair and personality. Something she certainly wasn't used to. “Every year I come back, and it feels like I’m coming home,” Cheryl replied, releasing her arms and hanging them at her sides. She’s never this honest with strangers or anyone for that matter. But something about the way this girl looks at her, she feels more seen than she ever has. It starts to scare her a little. Toni’s expression changes from flirtatious to captivated and slightly concerned.   
After a beat, she places a hand on her hips and says “Wow, that actually kind of sad,” she shook her head lightly laughing. Cheryl feigns offense, scrunching her eyebrows and scoffing at her, placing a splayed hand on her chest. “I'm kidding! I'm totally kidding!” Toni says and places a hand on Cheryl's forearm. Cheryl tries to contain a blush from forming on her cheeks by diverting her gaze from the girl. She can’t.   
“Well, when you come from a family as cruel and wicked as mine,” she says rolling her eyes. “Even the darkest of dungeons would feel like home,” Cheryl states half joking. Perhaps she shouldn't have released so much personal information, but with her reputation, she knew Toni would’ve heard about the blossom family’s past within her first week if she hadn't already within her first day.   
Toni could sense Cheryl's slight regret in her words and immediately felt a responsibility to alleviate that feeling from her mind. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to teach me how to love it down here,” Toni says with a shrug, hoping she can show the self-proclaimed bombshell she isn't turned off by her seemingly heavy baggage. Cheryl picks up on the attempt and is flattered. “I guess I will..” she replies   
There was a connection immediately. Cheryl had never felt something so strong with someone she had just met. She wasn't even sure what it was. Toni felt her heart flutter at the exchange, she has always been a flirt but never truly felt drawn to someone the way she was drawn to the red-haired girl.   
There’s a moment of silence and tentative eye-contact. The girls stand and look at each other, both able to feel their faces getting hot. Toni breaks the silence. “Well, i should probably go catch up to the rest of the group,” she says gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder. “They’re probably pretty far into this maze of a castle by now..” she finishes, shuffling her feet. Cheryl nods, “Oh shit yeah, don’t get lost it can be very easy to..um..get lost.” She stumbles over her words. Cheryl is a little annoyed, no one causes her to fumble or look less than. However because it’s caused by the beautiful. Girl standing in front of her, Cheryl doesn’t mind as much. Toni laughs at the obvious frustration the red-haired girl is feeling. Toni takes a few steps back and begins to head in the direction the group went off to. “So will i see you tomorrow then?” She asks. Cheryl smiles and replies, “Definitely.” Toni smiles back and turns away, jogging out of the common room and down the hallway.   
Cheryl’s head is absolutely spinning. “What the fuck was that??? What even just happened?” She speaks out loud to herself and places her palm against her forehead. Crossing the room and exiting through the same side she entered. A very large smile firmly stuck on her face.   
...  
When she eventually got back to her dorm her trunk cases were already waiting for her stacked next to her bed. She undressed and put on a pair of fleece pajama pants and her favorite oversized sweater. She walked over to the window and glanced at the underwater scene before her. The sunlight allowing a small amount of the water outside her window to be illuminated.   
She turned away after a minute or so and threw herself into the covers and fur blankets that adorn her bed. She is finally home. She breathes a long sigh of relief, taking in the scent of her room. Basil quickly joins her on the bed, leaping up from the stone floor and nuzzling himself under her neck. She strokes his back while smirking to herself at the memory of the bewitching “Miss Topaz”.   
“Basil,” Cheryl began. “Do you believe in love at first sight?” she asked with a smile. The multicolored cat lifted up his head and looked at her with hooded eyes as if to say a sarcastic “Really?” Cheryl giggled and laid her head down on the pillow. Basil followed suit and the two soon fall asleep cuddled together.   
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat’s name is pronounced like “baa-zill”


	4. Lost in Thought

She has always been the most studious of the friend group, spending more time in the library studying and rewriting her notes from the day, more than any other activity. However this year Betty wanted to change her habits. She realized over the summer how much she was missing out on by always being the mom friend of the group.   
This school year’s resolution was to spend less time rotting in the library alone, and more time exploring with her favorite group of people. She faced Cheryl, whose bed was only a few feet to her left. Betty laid on her side, propping her head up with her left arm.   
Both girls were excited to be living together this year, it would be a whole new level of closeness, in proximity and emotionally, the cousins could share. Cheryl listened to the blonde across from her as she excitedly listed all the new activities she would finally have time to take part in.   
“We can even have picnics by the lake after classes!” She exclaimed with a smile stretched wide across her face. Cheryl found Betty’s enthusiasm a little too much so early in the morning. “Cousin, as much as I admire your new found degeneracy,” she said with wide-eyed sarcasm. “We have 25 minutes before breakfast and I would like to sleep for at least 10 of those 25 minutes; so let’s continue this conversation in the great hall, yeah?” Cheryl continued, her voice rasped from sleep.   
Betty laughed off the remark, she always admired Cheryl’s brutal honesty. “Yeah we can, I’m gonna go now though and meet V early,” she said as she stood up from her bed. She looked to the red head for acknowledgement but she had already fallen back asleep. As she walked to the large dark wardrobe next to her desk of the same color, she stripped off her pajamas and began to dress in her required set of clothes.   
Betty didn’t mind wearing the uniforms, already knowing what you have to wear everyday took a layer of stress away from the very classically organized blonde.   
With one foot in her stockings she hopped back to the chest situated at the foot of her bed and sat down so she could pull them up. Basil who had been sleeping at the foot of Cheryl’s bed, woke up and hopped down onto the cold stone floor greet her. “Hey buddy,” she said to the cat, scratching from his left ear down to his back. He purred and walked a figure-eight around her feet. She slid on her shoes and crossed the room to the large wooden door, reaching for the hook where her Slytherin robe hung next to her cousin’s. She smirked and shook her head as she pulled a long strand of red hair off her right sleeve and dropped it to the floor. One last look in the mirror and a quick brushing down of her brows and Betty headed out the door.   
As she made her way through the dungeons she tried to organize her thoughts in order of what she wanted to tell Veronica first. She clenched and stretched her fists as she walked, in an attempt to release some of the anxious excitement from her body. As she was exiting the Slytherin dorms Betty nearly slammed into the opposite wall, partially because the dungeons and a good portion of the castle are naturally dark; but mostly because she was too distracted trying to compartmentalize her thoughts. She was able to catch herself at the last second both hands coming up to stop her body in front of her. The moment certainly took her from her trance state and allowed her to come back into the present. After real-centering herself, she decided she’s interrogate Veronica about the mystery man she had met while on vacation with her family.   
The two girls always made a point to visit each other during the summer and stay in touch through their muggle phones. Even occasionally apparating to secret midway points between their two houses. However, the Lodge’s took a long trip at the end of the summer so the girls hadn’t properly seen one another in nearly a month.  
When Betty made it to the doorway just before the great hall, she could see Veronica pacing with her hands behind her back staring at the ceiling. Veronica didn’t hear Betty approaching from behind her, she too was lost within her own mind. “Well who do we have here?” Betty said. Veronica was instantly thrown from her train of thought and spun around to face her best friend. The two girls wrapped each other in the largest embrace they could and rocked back and forth where they stood. They parted from each other, arms still connected and laughed.  
“Bitch! I missed you so much,” Veronica said. “How was the trip! You barely told me anything!” Betty replied. “Also,” she continued, “WHO was that guy you snapped me a picture of?!” Betty said playfully hitting Ronnie on the arm. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ronnie replied. The girls wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and walked into the great hall to chat before the rest of the gang met them for breakfast.   
____________________________

After a short while of tossing and turning, and attempting to keep the early morning light out of her eyes, Cheryl resigned to getting up for the day. She rolled out of her bed and onto the floor groaning. She slowly slipped out of the warmth of her blankets onto the small rug beside her bed. The stone floor was icy against her bare feet, forcing her wits to come about her a little quicker.   
Basil padded over and nudged her side with his nose, telling her in his own way that it was time to get ready. Cheryl sat up and stroked the creature’s head and back. She glanced at her wrist watch lying on the bedside table, her eyes went wide as she realized she definitely couldn’t waste anymore time. Leaping from the floor she skated to the wardrobe and began dressing in her uniform.   
Only just down the dungeon hall another Slythern girl was rushing to be ready in time for her first day in a new school. Toni reentered the room after having just brushed her teeth in the dorm’s shared bathroom.  
“Yeah, that’s gonna take some time to get used to,” she said. Her roommate, a dark haired girl named Sarah, laughed and replied with a huff, “Yeahh you’re so lucky your old school had bathrooms on each floor!” She continued, “I’ve been here since I was 11, and it gets worse every year.” Toni returned her a grimace and shaking of her head, “Great.” She said flatly.  
After a few more minutes of dressing and arranging her long pink hair, she turned towards her roommate and asked, “How do I look?” Sarah looked up from the journal she was writing in, “Dude, you look hot,” she answered with a chuckle. Toni smiled, “Good.”   
She looked into the mirror one last time to check her hair was in order. She wore it in flowing curls that made their way past the middle of her back, topping it with two small ponytails on either side of her head. She pulled her robe off the hook on the back of her door and grabbed the books she needed for her first few classes off her desk.   
“Are you coming to eat?” Toni asked Sarah. She shook her head, still sitting on her bed in her pajamas. “Nah, I’ll eat later,” she said. Toni nodded. “Do you wanna get dinner together though?” Sarah asked. “Totally.” Toni responded with a smile and wave as she walked out the door.   
The pink haired girl straightened her posture and walked down the hall. Unknowingly towards Cheryl’s room.   
Her mind wandered back to that same captivating girl. Toni has spent the night trying to figure out what exactly happened between the two. She’s always been attracted to girls and is never one to be shy. However, “The spark—or wave, vibe?” She couldn’t even put a name to the feeling she got when their hands met. It excited her, but scared her just as much. If there’s one thing she doesn’t like it’s uncertainty, so not being able to explain why she’s so drawn to the red haired girl was bothering her more than she wanted to admit.   
Toni thinks back to last night, “I gotta see her again,” she said laying on her bed looking to Sarah. Her roommate furrowed her brows and shot her a look of confusion, “...we’re talking about the same Cheryl Blossom right?” she said. “Terrifying, mega-bitch, hair bright as the fires of hell Cheryl Blossom??” Sarah couldn’t quite wrap her mind around the idea that Cheryl was anything but her family’s less-than-favorable reputation. “I’m just saying, be careful,” Sarah said genuinely concerned for the naive new girl. “I appreciate the concern,” said Toni. “I’ll be cautious, but if the opportunity arises I can’t promise I’ll behave myself.” Toni said struggling to hold in a laugh. Sarah rolled her eyes with a slight shake of the head, “Also, last I checked...I’m pretty sure she’s NOT gay,” she said with a hand covering the side of her mouth. Toni shrugged “I’ll keep you updated on that.” The girls laughed and went to minding themselves before going to bed.   
Toni reached about halfway down her dungeon hall before realizing she was lost in another world. She didn’t miss a step while trying to lightly shake her head clear. Just before turning to go towards the common room and the rest of the castle, the very subject of her thoughts came flying out of the large wooden door to her right. Cheryl accidentally slammed it closed behind her.  
Cheryl winced at the noise, clenching her teeth and loudly whispering “Fuck, Sorry!” to anyone that may have heard her or been woken up by the sound. Still not noticing that the bewitching girl she met the night before was less than ten feet behind her. She started to make her way down the dungeon hall. Toni smiled as the scene unfolded before her.   
“So, every time I hear a door slam in the morning should I assume it’s you?” Toni says to Cheryl. The taller girl whips around shaken by the close proximity of the voice. She brightens up when she meets Toni’s gaze, Toni pulls a sly smile and winks at Cheryl. “Goodmorning,” she says. Cheryl’s face reddens slightly, and she hope Toni doesn’t notice. Toni notices. “And good morning to you too.” Cheryl replies, quickly reclaiming her confidence and ‘nothing can shake me’ attitude.   
Toni extends her free hand as an ‘after you’, and the girls began walking towards the great hall side by side, engaging in small talk and gentle flirting.


	5. “Because wow.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stories and making fun of friends.

The buzz in the great hall echoed throughout the corridors of the castle. Friends were reuniting for the first time since the previous year went for summer recess. Most students were seated by their assigned house, but somewhere towards the end of the HufflePuff table sat the ‘most diverse’ group in the room. Members of all four houses were sat together laughing, joking, and sharing stories of their time apart. Using this allotted time before the festivities of the first day began. Trying to get their friends caught up on as much of their summer as possible before the headmistress showed up to give the first address of the school year.   
To the rest of the room this group were perhaps seen as an annoyance, but the opinions of their peers mattered not to them. The gang of 12 were all sat down the sides at the end piece of the long wooden table; animatedly catching up with one another. On the left side closest to their respective house sat Kevin and Moose, who were having their own hushed conversation. To the right of Moose sat both sets of dynamic duos, Archie and Jughead followed by Betty and Ronnie.   
An intense gossip/catch-up session had started up between Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl and Josie who were sat across from them. Next to Josie on the right sat Reggie. And next to him were Sweet Pea and Fangs. Both halves of the long wooden table were evenly split as the boys discussed the upcoming quidditch season and which newly minted players they were most excited to see playing in the pro-league.   
The light hearted banter soon became a heated discussion between Reggie and Moose. Evidently disagreeing over which of their favorite teams was better. While the rest of the boys just rolled their eyes and picked up where they left off before the squabble started. Sweetpea had been telling the other boys all about his summer working for his uncle. “We spent like four entire weeks digging out more tunnels and magical safety deposit boxes for members and clients of Gringotts Wizarding Bank” he said. “It was obviously an information sensitive job, so I’m only allowed to talk about it now that we finished!” He continued.   
Sweetpea definitely had the ‘biggest head’ when it came to his personal endeavors. He may have been one of jughead’s best friends, but got did he get on his nerves sometimes. Archie often having to act as peacekeeper, among his more red-in-the-face friends.   
“Now jug, I know you truly have never experienced something so equally terrifying and thrilling as falling a hundred stories inside a minecart, AND surviving to tell the tale.” Sweetpea stated proudly, cocking his head to the right and crossing his arms. Jughead rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’m sorry I’m sorry to miss out on a rare and ‘once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity’ such as that.” He said with a feigned enthusiasm, with air quotes around SP’s earlier phrasing. He rarely noticed when Jughead was making fun of his attitude. Jughead saw it as a ‘no harm no foul’ type of deal, when Archie would tell his to be nicer.   
A particular conversation from last year was brought back to Jughead’s memory after Archie shot him a look when he responded to Sweetpea. They had just left the library after a, “boys only”study session occurred. The group of friend who were notorious for collectively bunking off from class to raise some trouble, needed to successfully “pull a Hail Mary pass”, as Archie called it, on the final assessments of the year. All seven of the boys joined together in a group effort to make sure everyone passed the year. With only a few weeks left, they all had varying levels of panic for their grades. However, Sweetpea had been talking up his abilities and chances, for the last 20 minutes and Jughead was on the verge of bursting with anger.   
“I’m just saying you guys should take a lesson or two from me, that memory potion I got from Sabrina, let me tell you I’m set for all my…” Sweetpea couldn’t finish before jughead erupted out of his seat. “CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR NARCISSISTIC MOUTH THE FUCK UP?!” Exclaimed jughead. Archie stood from his seat placing a hand over jug’s chest and pushing him backwards through the bookshelf aisle behind them. “Hey hey, c’mon jug its not worth it.” Archie tried to calm his friend with a low tone, attempting to remind him they were currently in the library. Jughead took several large breaths and raised his hands in surrender. “I’m fine I’m fine.” He said nodding his head.   
“He’s just so fucking annoying i dont know who he thinks he is, or why he thin…” Archie cut off his sentence. “Jug, its just how he is, we all just let him say what he wants.” He said. “Its just how he is he cant help it.” He concluded. “I know but,” he paused and stuck his hands out in front of him with claw-like formation of his hands. “God, I just can't take it sometimes arch, i don't wanna be like that but he makes it so hard not to cast his mouth right off his face you know?” Jughead said with furrowed brows looking to his friend. “Yeah i do.” Archie responded with a laugh. “I definitely do.” He placed a hand on Jughead’s shoulder and walked him back to the table. After getting back to their friends, jughead looked to Sweetpea and said, “I’m sorry man I’m just really anxious about my potions exam, no hard feelings.” Sweetpea nodded, “We’re good jug I get it.” The outburst was squashed and they all went back to quietly reading and taking notes from their various textbooks.   
Jughead nodded to Archie’s look with a tight lipped smile. He folded his hands in front of him on the table and adjusted his posture, taking a sarcastic “I’m very interested in what you have to say” look as they continued to listen to over-dramatized stories from Sweetpea’s summer in the caves.   
Just a few heads down from Jug on the left side of the table, Cheryl was currently leading the girl’s conversation telling her closest friends all about the pink haired girl from the previous night. Toni being on her mind was a welcome distraction from all the less than lovely interactions with her wicked mother from the summer spent at home. It had been some time since Cheryl was genuinely interested or even just intrigued, by anyone. The thick concrete wall littered with broken promises, lies, and memories both repressed and still raw that she’d spent years and years building around herself rarely opened its gates to let others inside. Her ability to step back from her feelings and ignore however she was feeling in the moment, no matter how awful or strong it was made Cheryl feel like he had a superpower. Magical abilities were nice and all, but the power to stuff down every horrible memory and emotion she had and continue on with her day-to-day was more empowering than any wand or new spell.   
However, the fluttering in her stomach that had been taking place since last night was something she couldn’t ignore. And frankly, it scared the shit out of her. She’s known this girl less than 18 hours and already she has her questioning her sanity.   
Betty, Veronica, and Josie were the only people at Hogwarts who knew Cheryl was lesbian. And it wasn’t because she was ashamed or didn’t want people to know, she just preferred to keep it her business and no one else’s. And maybe along with the fact that her mom might disown her but, secretly Cheryl almost wished she would.   
“Ladies, do you believe in love at first sight?” Cheryl said with a big grin and feigning sincerity. The group laughed and filled the space with sarcastic wide mouths. “Well,” began Ronnie. “I certainly believe in lust at first sight.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “No I’m serious!” She defended. “When I laid eyes on that boy in Barbados,” she shook her head and put it to rest on top of her closed fist, her gaze outward toward the top corner of the room. “I knew I had to have him.” Ronnie said.  
Betty began saying something in response but Cheryl wasn’t paying attention. The voices around her became muffled as she was lost in her head going over what Ronnie had said to her. “Maybe that’s what this feeling is.” She thought to herself. “No more no less, I mean she might be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen but that doesn’t entail anything more than the fact that she’s beautiful.” The thought continued. She turned her head to gaze towards the stone floor to focus more closely in her mind. “I’m just a horny teenager and nothing more will come out of all this overthin..” her inner dialogue of self-convincing is cut off by the sound of repeated snaps to the right side of her head. Maybe she was absent from the conversation longer than she thought. Cheryl sits up straight as her eyes widen, turning her head back towards the group. “Oh hey Cheryl, did you land back on earth yet or?” Said Betty. Cheryl folded her hands in front of her and smiled. “Yep. Now where were we?” she asks. Josie chimes in from her right, “Well you were about to tell us why you think you’re in love with the new girl.”   
“Who said anything about love?” She defended. The girls laughed, “Cheryl I’ve never heard you talk about someone you barely know, like, this intensely,” Ronnie said and emphasized by waving her hand and circling Cheryl. “Well Veronica,” Cheryl began. “I’m not claiming anything,” she paused and sunk into her slouched posture, raising a hand to rest her head against her palm. “All I know is that when we shook hands, it was like an electric current passed through my whole body.” She said, in an almost defeated tone. Cheryl thought to herself, “Shit.”  
They all nodded in response. Glancing and making silent remarks to each other, lovingly mocking their besotted friend. Betty shrugged to Cheryl and replied in an all to excited tone, “Well Cher, you obviously have to marry her now.” The girls laughed and she continued, “There’s just no other option.” The redhead gave her cousin a light shove from across the table.   
“I hear you on the electric shock thing though,” interjected Veronica. “When that boy in Barbados and I…” she couldn’t finish her statement because the rest of the girls, and jughead who had now turned and joined in listening, groaned at yet another mention of her vacation trist.   
“Veronica,” the dark haired boy started, “I have no idea what you’re talking about but I have no problem imagining it's probably the 100th time you’re mentioning it.” Jughead said with a smile. Ronnie furrowed her brows and playfully backhanded his arm, “Piss off Jones, I didn’t ask.” Archie caught wind of the exchange and leaned behind jughead to speak with Veronica, “Hey Ronnie, don’t worry if you need me knock some sense into him just say the word.” He ended his statement with a wink and wry smile. Then returned to his previous position.   
Veronica’s face reddened slightly as she turned back to the group, and her friends definitely noticed. “You need to stop thinking about that boy from Barbados, and start seeing what’s right in front of you Veronica!” Josie said in a hushed but stern tone. The others nodded. “I don’t know you guys.” She responded with an almost whin . The conversation had now moved to hushed tones, since the boy in question was less than five feet away. “Like, Archie Andrews?” She continued. “Of course he’s gorgeous, and sweet, and talented, and captain of the quidditch team…” She went on as the girls exchanged glances with each other, shaking their heads at their most dramatic friend. “And so obviously into you!” said Cheryl. Josie leaned forward, “The only way it would ever be more obvious is if homeboy wrote your name across his forehead and rode around the castle on his broom with a banner that said ‘I LOVE VERONICA’ in big red letters hanging from the end.” Josie finished by raising her hands up is surrender.   
Veronica had slumped to a more defeated position, her chin rested in her palms as she sighed. “Well, no matter how he feels or, how I feel for that matter, Daddy would never approve of me being with a muggle-born boy.” She said. “He would have no problem making my life a living nightmare if he ever found out, I’m sure of that.”   
The girls all sat in the slightly more heaviness of the moment, but not for too long before Cheryl chimed in to liven up the conversation once again.   
“So cousin, any romantic exploits or endeavors to share?” Cheryl said directed to Betty. “Nope.” She responded almost immediately. Betty shook her head at any further inquisition from her friends. Josie leaned in closer once again, “I thought you were gonna ask out a certain broody, dark-haired ‘prince’ before the summer was over!” She exclaimed as quietly as she could, trying to ensure that Jughead didn’t hear her. “Yeah well,” she began her retort. “I changed my mind, I wanna spend this year worry free and not have to owe an explanation to anyone for anything.” She stated flatly. “I’m a free bitch who can't be tied down okay? I mean who knows what I’m capable of!?” Betty said with a smile, trying to convince her friends to drop the subject.   
“Anyway, back to Cheryl,” Betty attempted to further deflect from the unwanted attention brought to her love life. “So wait, if you walked here with her this morning where is she?” asked Veronica. “Oh, she forgot she was supposed to go speak with McGonagall before breakfast.” She responded. “When we finally made it over here she screamed ‘OH SHIT’, explained what happened and then promptly took off down towards the headmasters office.” Cheryl explained. “Oh okay, I figured either you made the whole thing up or something happened.” Said Veronica with sarcasm.   
Betty turned towards the Slytherin table and glanced at the familiar faces. “Yeah I was gonna say,” she began. “It would be kinda hard to miss an “absolutely enchanting pink-haired girl” sitting amongst our housemates.” Betty said imitating Cheryl’s voice when describing Toni.   
“Honestly Betty, you’re impression of me hasn’t much improved since we were children might I suggest an acting coach?” Cheryl said attempting to get a rise out of the blonde. She had turned her head to face the Slytherin table as well, so her eyes were off her own. Cheryl brought her attention back to the group when she didn’t receive an immediate response from her friends. She glanced to Josie on her right, seeing her looking past her. Behind Josie, Reggie, Sweetpea, and Fangs were also looking in the same direction. Cheryl took inventory of the rest of the boys, Betty and Ronnie and noticed they were all dumbfounded by whatever was to the left of Cheryl. When she finally turned her head to the presence she now felt at the end of the table, there stood the very topic of conversation.   
Toni smiled at all the mesmerized faces in front of her. She looked to Cheryl and said, “Is this seat taken?” Gesturing to the empty space on the bench next to red head. Cheryl fixed her posture, smiled, and held out a hand in presentation, “Guys, this is Toni.” Toni placed the small collection of books she was carrying down on the table, waved to the group and took her seat. Cheryl immediately felt her heart skip a beat or two when the shorter girl’s leg brushed up and rested against her own.   
Betty kicked Cheryl under the table as Ronnie introduced her self and began a conversation with the pink haired girl. “OH MY GOD” Betty silently mouthed to her cousin. Josie leaned over and whispered into Cheryl’s ear, “Cher, if you don’t date this girl, I will because wow.”


End file.
